Tomato Tomoto Potato Pototo
by Usa-Chanlover442
Summary: On top of a long horrible morning, He broke Italy's heart by rejecting his feelings for him. When he went to his house to apologize and make him feel better, he found that he wasn't there. Instead the person there was... (This is going to be updated whenever i can reach 5 pages when i have free time with my other two fan fictions. Rated T for Romano)
1. Unlikely lovely

Ch01

**Disclaimer:I dont own Hetalia or any of its characters. I just thought it would be fun to write! Anyways, Enjoy, Da!**

Germany finally reached the world meeting. He was late because his alarm clock didn't go off for some unknown reason so he slept in, He had to help Italy get dressed, Someone was walking there cats and he got attacked by them, then the old women that held them insisted that he caught them since they had broken away from her, Then his plan was delayed, and lastly, he almost lost Italy in the airport because he had wandered off. "How could this day get any worst..." But his luck hadn't come back, so he had to deal with Romano throwing tomatoes at him. How could someone have so many tomatoes with them at once?

"Hey! Potato bastard! Why dont you stop me?"

Germany was losing his cool. He wasn't in the mood to deal with a brat, and he certainly didn't want to deal with this one. "Doitsu? Whats wrong?"

Germany put his head on the table. Why couldn't Italy fall asleep during the meeting? Why cant one thing go right today? Suddenly he heard Spain yell. "Romano! What are you doing? I paid for these tomato's because you were broke! Now you're just throwing them at poor Germany!"

"What! Hes a potato bastard and doesn't deserve the heart of my fratello!"

Finally, from right next right to him, he heard Italy gasp. "Romano! I thought you said you wouldn't tell a living soul about it! And now you've told all the nation!"

Germany's head popped up from the table and stared at Italy. "Wait! What does he mean?"

Romano's fist hit the table with a large bang. One loud enough to stop the meeting that wasn't going anywhere. "Italy said that he has loved you since he first saw you! Yeah right! Love at first sight doesn't even exist and he told me that he had it happen to him" Romano pulled his fist up from the table and smirked. "And I dont approve of his feelings for you! I wont allow you to date!"

Italy jumped up onto the table. He actually looked determined to win the fight so he could be in love with Germany. "Fratello! No! Its my decision if I date him or not!"

Romano put his hand on his head. His face read total disappointment. "And him..."

Italy looked confused, but then again, when didn't he. "What?"

"Potato bastard will have to decide if he like you or not, and with how much attention you need and how annoying you are, he probably wont!"

Italy looked sadly at his lover. "Tell him! Tell him its not true, Doitsu!" He was counting on his ally to say that he was indeed in love with him.

Germany looked down and held his head with his hand. He couldn't say the three words that meant everything to his poor little ally. Italy soon realized what was happening and sat back down. He had moisture in his eyes and he didn't look like his normal happy carefree self. The meeting continued and they actually got some stuff done, but it wasn't enough to Germany. He had to apologize to Italy so he could see him smile again. He didn't want to have a depressed ally on the axis powers, so after the meeting, he left the room and looked for Italy. He was there looking for him for about twenty minutes before he thought he might be at his house, so he decided to take a plane to Italy. Once again, he didn't have a good time. He sat on the plane, trying to ignore all the people talking in quietly, but because of how many people were going to Italy, it was very loud. He tried reading, but some kids behind his seat kept kicking it over and over again. He didn't lash out on them because that would put him in a worst mood than he was already in. "Just stay calm Germany..."

Finally he reaches Italy and knocks on his door. "Italy! I need to talk to you!" After a few more knocks, he finally gets an answer, but not from who he thought it was going to be. "Romano?"

Romano looked frustrated. His mouth was the usual frown it always was. "The the bloody hell do you want you potato bastard? Italy isn't here!"

Germany turned around and sat on the bench that Italy had in his front yard. "I cant believe that I came over here just to be turned away by some hot headed tomato!"

Germany felt off. He turned his head and noticed that Romano was staring at him. Did you call me a hot headed tomato?" Germany nodded, and got to see Romano's eyes turn from angled and angry looking to droopy and sad looking. He has never seen Romano look so sad before. Romano then quickly shut and locked the door. Germany just sat there. He figured it would be better to stay put and not move then try to go back home. After his trip there, he was more willing to get tomato's thrown at him than get kicked repetitively in the back by a child. After a few hours, he decided to look through the window and saw Romano hiding behind a pillow watching television. Germany couldn't tell if he was seeing thing right, but it looked like Romano had been crying. Was it because of what he said to him?

Germany started feeling guilty. Even if he wasn't in the mood to deal with him, or even if he has had a bad day, he shouldn't have called him that, even if it is true. Germany walked up to the door again and knocked on it. Romano yelled on the other side. "Who is it this time!? Germany saw the door open and a great frown perched on the lips of the Italian. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

Germany looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry for calling you a hot headed tomato... Do you... Forgive me?"

"Hell nah!"

"No! Really!" His head jumped back up to the brunette. "I might have had a n awful day, but that didn't give me a right to call you that... I really am sorry..."

Romano looked at the German for a few minutes before opening the door wider. "Get your sorry ass in here..."

Germany did as he was told and sat on the couch in Italy's living room. "So... Where did Italy go?"

"What does it matter to you?"

Germany pressed his head on his hand as he leaned forward. "I wanted to apologize to him for embarrassing him in front of all the nations and hurting his feelings... I just couldn't lie to him."

Romano sat next to him. "So you really dont like him like that?"

Germany shook his head. "Hes my best friend, nothing more."

Romano looked at the pillow he was hugging before. Maybe Germany isn't as bad as he originally thought. Hes honest, strong, organized, and kinda cute... Wait... Why did he think that!? "Hey Germany... Is there anyone you are in love with?"

Germany sat back and closed his eyes. "One person... Just one... And he- Sh-She is the one I hope to spend the rest of my life with..."

Romano thought for a minute. Germany was in love with a girl? Roman's not a girl, so it couldn't be him. This though for some reason made Romano feel sad, depressed, and unsatisfied with Germany's answer. Romano gulped his fears that he was right, right down his throat. "W-Who is it?"

Germany looked away from where Romano was sitting. "I would rather not say..."

Romano picked up his pillow again with moisture in his eyes. His face was turning pink from all the tears falling. "Darn it..."

Germany looked back at the Italian. "What? Why do you sound so disappointed?" Romano shook his head. "Can you tell me a hint?"

"You said 'she'"

Germany thought for a minute to try to guess. "Did you actually want me to date Italy? That doesn't seem much like you, Romano..."

Romano hit him with the over sized pillow and unconsciously yelled out the answer. "No! I'm in love with you!" After realizing what he said, he covered his mouth, picked the pillow back up, and buried his red face in it. "Dammit!"

Germany was surprised. Romano was always so rude and mean to him! Maybe this was another Italian thing that he didn't understand? "W-What? You're in love with me, Romano?"

Romano peeked from the safety of his pillow for a split second, then buried his face deeper in it, and started squirming around. "M-Maybe?"

Germany smiled. He only said 'she' because he didn't want Romano to think that he was crazy for it being him. And he wanted him to think he was straight. "R-Romano? Can I tell you something?"

Romano nodded in his head, but it didn't show behind the Italian flag pillow. "Go on potato bastard... Give me you're worst..."

Instead of what Romano thought he was going to do, which was make fun of him, Germany gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I meant to say 'he'"

Romano jumped up and almost hit Germany with the pillow again. "Stop toying with me! I know you didn't mean 'he'"

Germany gently grabbed Romano's hand. He looked into the smaller boys eyes. "Yes I did... I just didn't want you to think that I was weird or something... I'm sorry for lying earlier... Do you forgive me?"

The apology from earlier comes to Romano's mind. He didn't know if he should "I-I-I dont..."

Germany smiled kindly. "How about we talk about it over dinner?"

Romano's face flushed with the same color as Germany's face. A nice shade of pink. "D-Dinner? With me?"

Germany nodded slowly. "Only if you say yes though..."

Romano put his finger to his chin. What could go wrong? "Okay... Sure!"

Germany smiled brighter and embraced Romano. "So are we staying here or going out?"

Romano sighed. "I dont feel like moving..."

Germany pat the shorter boys head, then messed it up. "If you dont feel like moving, then I guess ill make something to eat, Huh?"

Romano thought for awhile and finally replied. "Sure... But it better be fucking pasta!"

Germany giggled as he stood up from the couch to make some pasta for the two of them to eat. Maybe the day wasn't so bad. It was all probably worth it to finally get Romano to say that he was in love with him. Without the unlucky events that came before, Romano would be continuing to hate him. "I'm sorry if its not very good, but I dont usually make pasta."

Romano stretched across the couch. "Its okay, Germany... I'm sure it'll taste just perfectly"

Was Romano actually cheering him on. Germany wasn't use to Romano being encouraging, but he could get use to it in time. "Danke"

Germany couldn't find his way through the kitchen at all. Did Italy ever clean after himself after making food? Romano jumped up after hearing a loud bang from the kitchen. "Germany! Are you okay?"

Germany stumbled out of the kitchen with his hand on the frame of the door. "Ja! Just tripped on some pans... Does your brother clean after himself?"

Romano sighed then stood up, walked to the kitchen, and helped Germany prepare dinner. "Look, here's where all the pans are kept, pasta noodles if he doesn't feel like making them from scratch, Then there are the tomato's, plates, silverware, And spices."

Germany looked around, he was finally able to see where everything was, but there was such a big mess, he still couldn't walk though, so he quickly cleaned up the floor, and got back to work. Romano watched as he made pasta, giving him tips and advice. Finally, The pasta was finished and the two lovers sat at the table and ate.

"Its not the best, but its definitely not the worst." Romano replied as he twirled his fork and ate a big mouthful of his plate. Germany thought it was cute how when he ate, there was tomato sauce still on his face as he continued to talk. "And... I forgive you..."

Germany closed his eyes after taking a bite of his pasta. Not savoring that flavor of it, but savoring the moment with Romano. "D-Danke..." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Romano smiled devilishly. "Usted es tan caliente."

Germany looked over at Romano. What did he just say? Should he ask. If he doesnt then he wont know what he said. "And what does that mean?"

Romano looked to the side blushing, hesitating to respond. "You are so hot."

Germany nearly spit out his food and Romano just laughed. His fist was banging the table and he had a large smile on his face. Sure he was covered in tomato sauce, but he was glad that Romano wasnt depressed anymore, and that thought put a smile on his face too. Romano finally wiped a laugher tear from his eye with a single finger. "Si... But... It is true..." Germany looked at Romano, he had a slight blush across his cheeks, but Romanos whole face was a deep red. Germany could tell that Romano was saying what he really thought. Germany stood up, walked to the other side of the table, and wrapped his large, strong arms around the brunette. Germany was smiling even bigger and Romano was squirming, which made Germany giggle.

"D-Dammit! Let me go!" Romano was still squirming, and pushed Germany off him, right into a mess of tomato sauce, making him slip and fall to the ground. Romano started standing up, his red face turned to an expression of concern. "G-Germany! Im so sorry! I didnt mean to-"

"Its okay Romano! I just slipped and hit my head" said Germnay while holding the place it hurt the most. "It was my fault for not letting you go..."

Romano was releived. He helped Germany up to his feet. "Im just glad you're okay, Germany"

Germany smiled and then moved his chair and plate next to Romano. "Here we go!"

Romano blushed again. Germany was going to sit next to him while they ate pasta? "W-What are you doing?"

"Well, I want to be next to you" Said the German as he sat down in his chair. Romano looked down at his plate and ate slowly. Germany was right nnext to him, eating dinner with him in poor depressed Italys house. Just as he was thinking that. "Where is your brother"

Romano paused. He looked over to the taller man and shrugged like it meant nothing, but it meant everything. "Hes spending the night with Spain. He figure that since hes almost as happy as him most of the time, he might be able to dig him out of his depression."

How could Germany forget why he came to the house in the first place? "Is he coming back tomorrow?

Romano nodded. "Thats what he told me."

Germany smiled at Romano. "Then I'll finally be able to apologize to him tomorrow"

Romano remembered when Germany was still outside the door a couple hours ago. "Sorry that he wasnt here..."

Germany looked over at the Brunette. "Its okay. I got to have dinner with you. I can just tell him tomorrow."

After that, The two men continued smiling and having good conversation while eating dinner. After eating, they decided that it was too dark for Germany to go home, so he slept in the guest room while Romano slept in his brothers room.


	2. love and kisses

Ch02

**Wow! The last chapter was a big hit! Especially when you think aboot how little so far I have written and how few views I have for my other ones! You guys ROCK! I got over 60 views in just a few hours! Hope you enjoy, Eh!**

Germany woke up to the sound of the front door slamming open. "Ciao! Fratello! I'm home!"

Germany could feel the mattress shift as someone stood up from it, But not himself.

"Fratello? You're early!" Romano jumped up from the bed and ran down the hall to meet up with his brother, but Germany just laid there, thinking about what had just happened.

"Did Romano sneak into bed with me last night?" Just like Italy did quite often in the past, Romano snuck into his bed without him noticing. "Is this an Italian thing? Sneaking into your loves bed at night?"

Germany finally got out of the bed and started walking to where Italy was, but then he stopped before he turned the last corner. He heard Italy say something. "That was so wonderful! I'm not depressed anymore! I feel great!"

Germany slowly walked around the corner to meet eyes with Italy. He was still at the door and Romano was next to him. When Romano realized that Italy was staring at something, he looked in the same direction, also seeing Germany. "F-Fratello! I can explain!"

Italy looked at the floor. He didn't look too happy. He dropped his bags on the floor and walked to his room. Germany followed him with his eye. Romano walked over to Germany and gently held his arm. "Its okay... You just wanted to see Italy and apologize like you said yesterday, right?" Germany nodded slowly. Its true. That was the reason he got out of bed. He wanted to make sure that Italy understood that maybe he didn't love him like that, but he was his best friend. Still is actually, and one day, he would fall in love with someone better. Someone who loved him back in that way.

Germany walked towards the door that Italy had walked into. "Italy? Come on. Please open the door." Germany couldn't hear a response from him, so he asked again. "Italy? Why dont you open the door?"

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door like something soft was thrown at it. "Because! I just wanted you to love me!" Germany pressed his ear up against the door. Was Italy crying. The soft sobs were withdrawn for a moment, just so Italy could continue his sentence. "But I'm not good enough for you, Doitsu... I'm not good enough for anybody..."

Germany breathed hard. His breath hitting the door. "That's not true Italy... One day... Someone who you love will come... And they will love you too..." Germany put his forehead to the door. He knew that Italy was probably not even listening to him, but he might as well try, right? "That person may not be me, but I'm sure... No! Certain! That there is someone out there for you..." Germany slid down the door, sitting on the hardwood floor on his knees.

"Finally, the door opened and Germany fell into the room. He looked to see an angry Italian. "I've been in love twice! The first time, he died! And this time, he rejected me in front of the whole world!" Romano helped pick Germany up. "Germany? Are you okay?"

Italy looked at the two and instantly realized that Germany was in love with Romano, and vice versa. Italy realized that at that moment, his love could be any where. Romano never liked Germany before, but now he does. It really could be anybody, couldn't it? Instead of getting sad about the sight in front of him, like his first thought was, he decide to be happy for them. He decided to try to take Germany's advice and not be upset anymore. Of coarse he still was disappointed, but he tried not to be as much. Italy looked as Romano was brushing off Germany, and Germany tried to push Romano off with a smile on his face. "Romano! I'm alright! Its your brother you should be worrying about!"

Romano looked at his brother, who was just staring at them. "Italy? Are you okay?"

Italy innocently put his hands behind his back and had each one hold the other like a child asking for something they know they probably wont get, but that wasn't how Italy was feeling at all. He smiled, turning on his heel and gently closing the door behind himself with his foot as he walked into his room.

Germany looked confused, as did the Italian outside the room. "Romano? Do you think I got to him?"

The short brunette shrugged as she turned to walk towards the kitchen. "I don know, but I'm hungry!"

Germany smiled as he walked behind him. Romano just grabbed a tomato from a small basket in the refrigerator. Germany got out a pan and started making some sausages. Romano walked into the living room. He looked in the doorway of the kitchen, and when he registered it as safe, turned on some old, sappy romance movie. No one except himself knew that he into those things, but he just couldn't figure out why because they are just horrible. As he watched, he saw a character looking at the main character with begging eyes as they tried to fix her financial issues. It was obvious that the character wanted to kiss her. Romano was use to watching them when no one was in the house, and this time, He forgot that his brother was there and that they had a little visitor. "God dammit! Kiss her already! Its obvious that she loves you too!" Romano heard crashing from the kitchen and Germany came rushing out.

"Romano! What was that all about?!"

Romano quickly grabbed the remote and switched the channel. "What are you talking about?"

Germany smirked as he tried to pry the remote from Romano's hand. He tugged and pulled and tried his hardest, but the Italian refused to give him the remote. "Damn bastard! Stop!"

Finally the remote slipped and landed on the floor. Romano fell off the couch, attempting to grab the remote before the German did, but he was too late. Germany pressed the 'last' button and found the movie that Romano was watching. "So... You're into this kind of thing?"

Romano grabbed his half eaten tomato from the floor and threw it at Germany. It hit him in the face and left a huge red squishy spot on his cheek. But Germany just giggled as he picked up Romano. His legs were hanging off the side of the stronger nations arms and kicking, failing to get free. Germany sat on the couch with Romano still in his arms. "Let me go bastard!"

Germany shook his head then brought is face closer to the other nations. "Romano..."

Romano was blushing hard as Germany rubbed his nose against his. "S-Stop!"

Germany giggled as he let him go. Romano quickly jumped from the Germans lap and sat back where he was on the couch. "I guess its okay to finish my movie since you know about it..."

Germany put his hand on Romano's shoulder. "Why did you try to hide it from me? I'm not going to judge you on the movies you watch"

Romano looked away. "Because its stupid to watch this kind of stuff... I dont even know why I watch it..."

Germany moved closer to Romano and decided that it didn't matter how bad it was, he would watch the whole thing with Romano. "Why dont you go eat your damned sausages?" That was when Germany remembered them.

"Meine Würstchen!"

Germany stood up and ran back to the kitchen, leaving Romano all by himself. ''Germany?''

Romano looked back at the television. It was nearing the end of the movie. It ended with the one guy proposing mariage to the main character, and her saying yes, the last thing besides credits seen on the screen, was a kiss.

Romano looked out to the kitchen. He could hear Germany wistling something while the sizzling of the sausage rang through the room. Romano decided to watch Germany cook, just like the night before. Only he wasnt making pasta and he wasnt going to give him any advice since he didnt know how to make a good sausage. He looked at the German fly across the kitchen getting what he needed for the many sausages in the pan. The smile on his face made the Italian smile too. He continued watching him until he was finished. It was only as Germany was about to leave with his plate in hand when he noticed Romano standing in the doorway He quickly turned his smile into a frown . ''Oh! Romano! I thought you were watching that movie?"

Romano stepped out of his way to let Germany through. ''Thanks to a certain German, I missed half of it''

Germany sat down on the couch. ''Oh ja... Sorry about that...''

Romano went over to sit next to Germany. Germany put a sausage in his mouth and started chewing. He picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels, not hesitating to ask Romano what he wanted to watch. When he didnt hear a response and instaed felt a firm grip on his arm, he turned his head towards the brunette to see him looking at the plate of sausages, drooling. Germany smiled and held one out, but Romano sat back in the chair and adverted his gaze away from Germany. ''I dont need your damned sausages!''

Germany shrugged and shoved another one in his mouth. ''Mmmm... These are probably the best ones i've ever made!'' It was ovious that he was trying to temp the Italian in eating a German sausage, and after a few minutes of praising himself and eating sausage after sausage, Romano gave in/

''Dammit! Gimme that!'' Romano steals the sausage that was in the blondes hand and throws it in his mouth. After chewing a few times, his face lit and he smiled wide. ''Mmm...''

Germany smiled and pat the cutie next to him, handing him another sausage. ''So you like sausage?"

Romano nodded, not caring about keeping his tsundere attitude. ''Mmmm''

''Who would have known?''

Romano and Germany decided to watch some anime. ''Why does that chic like him!?''

Germany giggled as Romano got way too into the moment. ''Popularity maybe?'' And then he wrapped his arm around him. Romano squealed, but didnt move. He kind of liked the feeling of Germanys arm around him, but it was too embarrassing to let it show. He huffed and turned his face away from Germany, still looking at the screen. ''What?''

''You put your arm around me...''

Germany quickly moved his hand from Romano and put it in his lap. He really wanted Romano to start showing affection like he was the day before, but it seemed he used all his loved then and now is dry. ''Why dont you want my arm around you?'' Romano didnt move or respond. He was like a statue. ''Romano?''

Finally, Romano sighed and spoke ''I dont know... It feels uncomfortable...''

Germany decided that maybe heshould listen to Romano, even if he didnt want to. ''Okay Romano''

Romano turned his head and looked at Germany. ''Just like that? You're just going to leave me alone?''

''Ja... If that's what you want"

Romano shifted around uncomfortably. He was to being attacked by hugs and just pushing them away because of Spain. Germany is more different. Besides the few times hes hugged him or picked him up, he doesnt really over crowd people. Romano blushes as he pulls Germanys arm around his own shoulder by the sleeve. Germany looks surprised at first, but then smiles and draws slightly closer to Romano.

Romano smiles slightly as well, and the two lovers look at the screen that shows the anime. Not really paying attention to it, and Feeling eachothers warmth right next to eachother. This was a very precious moment to both, and neither wanted to forget it ever.

After the anime was finished, Germany atttempted to move, but Romano was gripped to his arm and asleep. Germany looked at Romano. ''His face is cute when its asleep''

Germany stared at Romano for a while, before Romano slightly moved his head. Germany got a better look, and it was a perfect view. Romanos eyes slowly opened his yes, his first sight was the blondes eyes fixed on him. Romano let go of Germanys arm and sat up up, yawning."What the hell are you looking at?''

Germany smiled warmly at the Brunette. ''You...''

Romano blushed again with his eyes open wide. ''W-Well stop!''

Germany chuckled and looked at his empty plate of sausages. They had eaten all of them while watching the anime. ''Well, looks like you had quite an appitite.''

Romano only shrugged in response. Germany picked up the empty dish and carried it to the sink in the kitchen to clean them, while Romano sat in the living room. Romano could hear Germany humming the same song again. He just loved the sound of Germay humming for some reason. It sounded like a choir of angels to him. After being bored with nothing to do, he decided to practice his painting. He had always wanted to be as his brother and he had been following Germany like a duckling. He pulled out his paint things and thought of what to paint. ''Tomato...'' He picked up the four colors he knew he would need, set up his eisel, took out his paint brushes, and got to work on his hopeful master peice. An oval of thick red paint with green ones neatly laid on top, Mixing his red and white together to give him a perfect pink for the lighting. He oh so gently and precisley swiped the brush over the desired area of the tomato. It was apretty shade of pink. Romano had attempted many pictures of tomatos but he had never noticed how pretty the color was. Pink. Pink. The color of love. When he thought this to himself, his mind went immediately to Germany, and not too long after, his cheeks grew hot and turned into the color of love. He finally came out of the day dreaming state and continued to paint. He concentrated more than he usually did on his paintings and put more feelng and caereful strokes as well. This was coming out perfectly. Next was the stem. Geen was the next color that hit the canvas. And when his short strokes finished, he mixed the other color with white, then adding it to his painting. He was proud of this one. It almost looked like his brothers. Almost. After deciding that the tomato was a master piece, he couldnt resist but add a heart in the corner with what little pink paint he had left, finishing it with a signature in the bottom right corner in black paint. He could feel that his talent was getting better for every painting he did, and he put the best along with the others, being very careful not to smeer the wet paint. "Done..."

He walked back out to the living room and found the muscular blonde sitting on the couch, waiting for Romano to come back. "Where did you go?"

Romano kept quiet, sitting next to the man and rubbing his own head on the others arm. Germany was surprised. A random wave of affection? Why is he so unpredictable? "Are you feeling okay?"

Romano nodded. "Yeah... Why?"

Germany paused. Romano was staring straight into his eyes. _He is so adorable_ was the only thought that had enough time flash into the blondes mind before Romano stretched his neck out to gently lay his lips on the Germans. At first, Germany stared with wide eyes as Romano continued to kiss him, but then he slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. The both of them felt so happy to have the other in their life and this incredibly long kiss was proof that they both have feelings for the other. Finally when Romano pulled away, Germany smiled and opened his eyes, looking at the Italians blushed cheeks and hair curl heart shaped. "Does this make us... Official?"

Romano blushed harder and hid his face behind the pillow from before. "Shut up!" Germany chuckled and leaned up against the pillow the soft warmth was what he craved for for years. Someone who he knew wouldn't sugar coat or lie about the truth. "And yes... It does..." Germany felt Romano lower the pillow, so he sat up looking at him. "T-Te amo... Germany..."

Germany smiled and left a soft smooch on his cheek. Romano finally was as bright a red as a tomato. "Ich Liebe dich, Lovi"

**O/O So kawaii! I should have probably left a warning about how sweet this is. So sweet it will rot your teeth. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, Ve!**


	3. Trust

Ch03

**Sorry aboot not updating for a while! I just got carried away with finishing the 18th chapter of my other fanfic "Hoffnungen: It's my life". Again, Sorry!**

After a few days, Germany finally got to go back to his house and Romano went back to Spain's. Germany opened the door to get tackled by a certain albino. "West! Where were you?"

Germany shrugged. He had to reason to lie about where he was. "I was at Italy's."

"So you do like him! I knew it! I have to call Spain and France!"

Germany immediately reached out to the Prussian as he turned around to grab the phone. "I don't like Italy like that... I just went over to apologize for embarrassing him in front of all the nations."

"Kesesesese! Ja! Right!"

Germany walked into the house. Prussia didn't call his friends and he had to force himself from laughing at Germany. "You know, Prussia, There are plenty of potatoes. Why don't you cook something?"

Prussia looked at his brother curiously. Germany was sitting in a chair reading a book about Italians ,As usual. But he seemed more focused in it then usual. "West? You know I make a big mess when I cook! You said the next time I stepped foot in your kitchen you'd clean the mess with my face!"

"Well, here's your exception."

"I'll make a huge mess of your "Precious" Kitchen that you spend hours a day cleaning!"

"Then I have the ability to clean it tomorrow"

The Prussian hesitated before walking into the kitchen. _Why is west acting so weird? Did something happen? Maybe there was someone else there?_ Then it hit him. He's reading the book about Italians so carefully, making sure not to miss a thing. He fell for an Italian! But which one? There are 3 Italians. The oldest which is Seborga, The one that's always calling him potato bastard, then the one he said he visited. There are only three possibilities.

"Hey, West! Potato!" Prussia gave the blonde a plate with a potato and a fork. The German put a bookmark on the page he was on and started mashing up his potato with the fork. "Danke"

"Hey, West" Prussia started. He sat on the arm of the chair, next to Germany. "Is there... Anyone you like?"

Germany nodded. "Yes, But it's none of your concern"

The Prussian jumped up and cheered. "Yes! I knew it! Which Italian is it?"

Germany shook his head. "As I said before. It's none of your concern." He picked up him fork and started eating the potato that was in front of him. He kept a calm face.

"So it IS an Italian! The awesome me is on a roll!"

The Germany didn't move. "Why do you want to know?"

Prussia turned to face him leaned on the side of the chair. "Because! Does someone as awesome as me need a reason?!" And he was answered by a slight nod. "Because I'm awesome! That's why!"

Germany sighed, finishing up his plate. "You are so annoying..."

Prussia thought for a minute. His hand pressing up against the side of the chair. Finally, a smile formed on his lips. "I know who it is" He sang as he started walking to the phone.

Germany looked in the albinos direction. How could he know? Germany jumped up. He ran after his brother, but it was too late. He entered the room to hear the words. "Ja! And he's reading his little book on Italians and everything! It's so adorable!" Germany put his hand on Prussia's shoulder and gave him the most threatening glare he could manage. "Ja... Spain? I-I gotta go... Kesesesese" And the phone was put down.

"What did you tell Spain?"

Prussia smirked with a slight giggle. "I just told him you had a thing for Italy..."

Germany grip tightened. If Spain told Romano, Romano would kill him! Finally he let Prussia go and he dashed for the phone."I have to call him back! Tell him its not true!"

"What, West? In denial?"

"Romano would kill me if he heard that lie!"

The Prussians bright red eyes widened in realization and surprise. "R-Romano? You mean that brat who calls you Potato bastard? That's who you have a crush on?"

Germany ignores his brother as he tries to call Romano. "Sorry, Me and Roma are busy! Pleas leave a messa-" And Germany slammed the phone down and looked back at Prussia.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Prussia nods his head. Germany walks out of the room and towards his own room. Luckily he had a calender. "I'll just have to wait until the next meeting in a week..."

For the week that Germany waited to see the Italians response, nothing really happened. When the meeting came around, He walked into the room and didn't see Romano anywhere. He took his seat and waited, ignoring the yelling, chaos, and stupidity roaming the room like a bull. He noticed that Spain wasn't there either and got worried. Why are they late? Did something happen.

Just as the thought left his head, he heard Romano yelling down the hall, then glass breaking and a scream from Spain. He ran down to see what happened and Romano was crying in the corner and a broken vase shattered on the floor, covering the Spaniards blood soaked pants. "What happened?"

Spain stood up slowly, still holding his foot from the stinging pain. "I just told him about your little thing for Italy and how I thought it was cute that you were trying to protect him, and he throws this vase at my leg!"

"You damned liar! Cheat! You said you felt that towards me! Not my brother! You told me that what you said in the last meeting was the truth!" And as if on cue, Italy ran in.

"Fratello? What happened?"

"That damned bastard! He DOES love you!"

Italy's eyes shifted to the Germans. "Is this true? I thought you loved Fratello?"

Spain falls over from surprise. Luckily he grabbed the table that use to hold a vase to help keep him steady. "W-Why would he think that?"

It was too much. Romano ran off crying and swearing about love and Germans and trust. All the blonde could think about was catching up to him and telling him the truth. That he really IS in love with Romano. All this running. No stop. All he wants is to make sure that Romano gets happy again. "Romano! Where are you? I need to talk to you" He ran around until he heard crying from the bathroom. It was sad to think that he was the one to make Romano so sad. All he wanted to do was run up and embrace him, but he knew that he would get yelled at and be mistaken as a liar. He had to keep calm and take things slow. "Romano? A-Are you in here?"

"Shut the fucking hell up you damned Potato bastard!" Am angry yell came from the last stall. "You've done enough already..."

"R-Romano... I don't love Italy like that... You know that..."

"Yeah? Then why the fuck am I suppose to trust you?"

Germany walked to the stall and opened the door to reveal a sobbing, pink face Romano, who had his heart ripped out. "Because I love you, Romano... And people who love each other should trust each other, Right?"

Romano shook his head. "Prove it... Prove that you love me, and not my Fratello like everyone else..." Romano looked up from his feet to the face of Germany. His cold blue eyes piercing his heart and causing more pain than before. "Prove that you're not like the others..."

Germany leaned over the Italian and embraced him. It was warm and soft and secure. But not enough to prove anything to Romano "Spain hugs me all the time, yet, he use to try to trade me for Italy."

Germany pulled away stared at his lover. "Then what else is there? A kiss?"

Romano's face grew hot and pink and he looked away. Tears still slowly flowing from his eyes, down his cheeks, and onto the floor. Germany Slowly moved his hand to the back of Romano's head. Both of them were blushing, but neither cared. Romano slowly looked towards the Germans blue eyes again and blinked. Germany moved his head to the Italians and were inches away from the others when he noticed a shadow behind them. He would have continued if it weren't for Romano stopping him. "G-Germany... Look behind you..."

Germany twisted his back and turned his head to look at who was behind them, to see the Bad touch trio, and Italy. Romano pushed Germany aside to stand up and look Spain in the eyes. "Who was it who lied to you?" And the Spaniards finger pointed to the Prussian.

"You fucker just had to open your god damned mouth and almost ruin everything, Didn't you?" Romano got up in the albinos face and watched his expression .

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to know, and West wants telling me! Of coarse the awesome me has to make a mistake at some point!" Prussia then looked away with his arms crossed. He looked quite embarrassed.

Romano turned back to Germany, Tightly grabbed his wrist , pulled him out of the room and into the hallway, and started back on their way to the meeting room. "R-Romano? Are you okay?" Romano nodded with his feet still moving. "D-Does this mean you believe me?"

And he was answered with another nod. "I believe you..."

Germany smiled as they walked up to the door of the meeting room. They walked in, hand in hand, and everyone stared. Even America stopped his speech to get a glance at such a rare sight. "Um... Dudes... What happened?"

Germany and Romano looked at each other. Germany smiled and Romano just blushed. "W-What are you smiling about?"

Germany put his hand on the Italians cheek. He was even brighter red now. The German leaned over to finished what they started, and placed light kiss on Romano's lips. Romano had been waiting for this for a week, but he wasn't expecting it to be in front of all the other nations. Everyone stood up cheering and throwing papers in the air. Romano pulled himself away from the German with an embarrassed look on his face. Germany missed that look that made him crazy. After everything died down, the couple sat down next to each other and waited for the meeting to be over. When it was over, everyone had left and there were very few people there. "So Romano... You and Germany are a dating now, right?"Asked Japan with a grand smile on his face.

Romano nodded slowly as he looked at the German across the room. Then Italy walked up to him. "Fratello! I'm so happy for you!"

Romano looked at his brother confused. "You are? But don't you like Germany?"

Italy's face didn't lose the happiness in his smile. "Yes I do, But part of love is wanting the person you love to be happy! E-Even if it's not with you..." Italy's happy smile turned into a regretful frown. Romano didn't know what to do about it though.

"Italy, You know I'm sure that there is someone out there for you..."

Italy nodded. His eyes still closed but his smile showing again. "I know there is! There is actually someone... I've got my eyes on now!"


	4. Ginger storms and thunder pancakes

Ch04

**WARNING!: Spoilers for the movie Oculus! (Even though I know it's not German I still love that movie) YOU have been warned! (P.S I do NOT own Oculus)**

Everyone now knew of Germany and Romano's relationship. Although Spain seemed somewhat disappointed about it, he made sure not to get Romano mad at him or even mentioning his love life.

About a week later, Germany and Romano went on their actual first date. They went to a movie theater and watched a movie. But since Romano knew that Germany didn't like Italian horror movies, they watched a German one instead. They say somewhat in the middle, not too close and not too far.

They sat watching the movie. Germany was a little jumpy but Romano was pretty still. He sat there with a bored expression. The movie was about the main man, who was the brother of a girl who forced him to help record the strange activities of a mirror that could cause hallucinations or make them forget things or even make them do things without them realizing it. They were at the end of the movie when they reached a scene that made Germany embrace Romano and hide his face behind him. The man stood from in front of the mirror and turned on the mechanism that was suppose to destroy the mirror, but the mirror was a step in front of him and his sister was in it's way when it was crashing down and split his sisters head open. Romano jumped a little when he saw the sister and the blood dripping from her head as her brother walked over to her, sobbing that his sister was dead.

Romano hugged Germany and hid his own face in his strong muscular shoulder, attempting to calm the blonde and himself. "Come on Germany! It's not that scary!"

The German then quickly sat back up and fixed his face back on the bloodied screen and police lights. "I-I know!I'm not scared!"

Romano almost giggled when he saw Germany's cute flustered face, but instead just smiled. "Well... I guess I did jump a little too."

Germany felt a little better. He wished he didn't act as scared as America during horror movies, but of coarse he couldn't help it. At least they weren't watching an Italian horror movie...

After they exited the theater, since they were in Germany and Romano didn't feel like sitting in an airplane for hours by himself, he stayed the night. They walked to Germany's house together. This was going to be the first time Romano went to Germany's house. He didn't know what to expect, but it was just a normal house. "Oh... Nice place..."

"What? Were you expecting it to be some huge mansion or something?"

Romano put his stuff down and started looking around. "Not at all, Idiota! I just... I don't know what I was expecting..."

"Oh well... What's mine is yours while your here"

At first Romano was hesitant before continuing into the house and laying his things on the floor. He looked around the inside and found a couch in the living room. He sat down in an awkward silence. The German decided to sit next to him. Romano was just staring blankly at the ceiling, but Germany was looking at the weather channel. "Looks like a thunder storms going to be rolling in tonight,"

Romano looked at him, fear burning in his eyes. "A t-thunder storm?"

The blonde chuckled. "What? are you afraid of thunder?'

Romano clung to the Germans closest arm and nodded quickly. "Damn it! Si! I hate them so much!"

"Just like Feliciano..." The German sighed. It sounded as if he were irritated but he was smiling, and Romano knew that he didn't smile if he wasn't happy.

"What's up with the fucking smile? I'm fucking terrified of thunderstorms damn it!"

Germany sighed and hugged Romano, who was then trying to pry himself away. "Because I know, that you know, that I wouldn't let anything happen to you..."

Romano finally gave in to the hug and wrapped his arms around the man beside him. "Damn you... Now I can't be mad..."

They had dinner and watched some television. Germany looked out the window and noticed that clouds had started forming. Romano noticed him and looked out the window as well, tightening his grip to the German, Who had started gently petting the Italian in a failed attempt to calm him down. Romano was obviously scared and needed to be reminded that everything would be alright. The two men suddenly saw a flash of light, and Germany started counting. "one... two... three..." All the way up to 25 before 'Boom!' thunder struck. "3 miles, Lovino."

Romano loosened his grip and tried to distract himself, which eventually worked, since he fell asleep on the German after a while, who didn't mind too much. He just pet his head, trying to keep him sleep. "His sleeping face is really cute..." He whispered to himself. He moved some hair from in front of his face so he could get a better look at him, making sure not to touch his curl. His beautifully shaped head and perfectly tanned skin. Hanging out with Spain really did give him beautiful skin. Just as the thought popped into his head, the phone started ringing. Lovino's eyes slowly opened as Germany answered the phone. "Guten tag... Ja... Ja... Alright..." Germany looked at the tired Lovino slowly waking and getting up. "It's for you..."

Lovino took the phone and put it up to his ear. "What the fuck do you want... I was sleeping..."

"Lovi! It's me! Antonio!" A happy jumpy voice came from the phone.

"What the fuck do you want already?"

"L-Lo siento! Umm... I just wanted to say that... I know you and Germany are in love... But..."

Lovino was starting to get impatient. "But what you little shit!?"

"Te amo..." The happy voice became quiet and nasally. He sounded very sorry, and didn't want to annoy him.

"W-What? B-But how!? And why!?" Lovino was confused. He always thought he was in love with Belgium. How could he love him?

"W-Well... I don't know why or how... But... As soon as I found out about you and Ludwig, my heart starting breaking apart and I realized that... Well... I'm in love with you Lovi!"

Lovino could feel guilt. He was guilty for loving Germany, but he wasn't going to betray the one he loved. "Look... I love you too but... Not like that..." Lovino felt bad about it but...

"I know... I just thought that you should know because it does have to do with you and I know how much you don't like it when I keep secrets from you..."

Finally the German looked at Lovino. "So... Who's that?"

"I-It's Spain... Just... Telling me..." Lovino started trailing his words off and became too quiet for Germany to hear.

"What;s that?"

"T-Telling me how much he loves me..."

Germany's eyes widened. "H-He's what?"

Lovino then hugged Ludwig and hung up on Spain. "D-Don't worry! He'll never take me away from you! He actually wasn't expecting me to love him back like that anyways... He just wanted me to know"

Germany calmed down a bit. "Alright. Well, what should we do no-" Before Germany had the chance to finish, Romano gave him a quick peck on his lips, and snuggled back up to his arm, smiling happily. "He certainly is more different than before."

"S-Shut up, damn potato..."

"But not too different."

The next day, Ludwig was making breakfast, Gingerbread pancakes, and Lovino was still asleep on the couch. Germany didn't want to wake him up, so he just covered him with a blanket. Grabbing the ingredients he needed and putting them in the bowl, he was able to make breakfast before Lovino woke up. He didn't really do much special. He set the table up as always, only putting down two plates instead of one. He then went over and tried to gently wake up Lovino. "Lovino? Time to wake up. I made breakfast."

Lovino's eyes jut open and he sat up. "Food? What sis you make?"

"Gingerbread pancakes"

"Hmm... That actually sounds delicious, Potato" Romano had a small smile on his face thinking about how Germany made him a good sounding breakfast. As he sat down he looked at the plate and drool came pouring out of his mouth like water out of a sink. They began eating them, and Romano almost choked by eating too fast. "R-Romano! Are you alright!?"

"S-Si! I'm just fine!"


	5. I have my eye on someone

Ch.05

**Someone in the last chapter said Germany and Romano were a little ooc and I am sorry about that. I'll try to fix that in this chapter**

Romano was at his house. His brother was in his room all day and Romano was sitting in the living room watching sappy romance movies. After a few, he started getting worried about his brother so he walked to his room and knocked on the door. "Hey! Fratello! You havent asked for pasta or anything! Are you alright?"

Silence.

"Fratello?"

More silence.

Finally Romano had enough and knocked down the door, which he didn't even try to open normally so he ended up on the floor since the door wasnt locked. He looked up to see his brother on his bed. It looked like he waws listening to music and painting. He looked over his shoulder without disturbing him. "Whos that?"

He saw a sketch of what appeared to be Sweden's face, but just a few difference. But not every painting is perfect and exactly like the real thing. The only question he had on his mind was _Why is he painting Sweden?_

He watched his brothers paint brush move on the canvas. He painted the blue uniform and colored in the face which appeared more pale then Sweden's. He put the shading in his hair before he colored it blonde and he soon realized that he wasn't painting Sweden when his paint brush dipped ever so lightly into the red paint and he dragged the paintbrush across his eyes.

"Why the hell are you painting Prussia!?" Hhe screamed, a little too loud. His brother jumped and threw his painting across the room, ripping off his headphones. "Ah! F-Fratello! You scared me!"

"I know you told me that you had your eye on someone else, but I didn't think it was Prussia! Why do you like him!?"

"I don't know. The same reasons you like Doitsu I guess. He's nice, kind, and I have known him longer then Germany. He's helped me through some though times and every time I see him, my heart skips and my cheeks flush and-"

"Okay I get it!"

"I'm sorry fratello. I thought you would be mad for liking him."

Romano sighed and sat next to his brother, looking him in the eye. "I am mad you dumb fuck"

Italys eyes widened with fear. "What?"

"I'm too lazy to cook and you've been in here all day painting. Of coarse I'm mad. I havent eaten anything."

Italy nodded. "Okay! I'll go cook then!" And with a bright smile he skipped to the door, Romano behind him. Italy suddenly turns around.

"Did Spain tell you yet? About his feelings?"

"Si, Don't ask me about it. Go and cook."

Italy walked to the kitchen and started making pasta. That afternoon the Italy brothers had a wonderful lunch. Too bad they didn't know what happened at the Germans house.


	6. Announcement!

AUTHOR ANNOUNCMENT!

Hey! I'm sorry for not writing in over a month for any of my stories! I've been doing a lot lately with less time I'm able on the computer. I've been working on MMD and making a video game and I've been socializing with my Internet friends more. I'm sorry and I'll try to get the chapters up! Once again, I'm so so sorry! ((Canadian moment much?)) See ya!


End file.
